How Quinn and the Cat became Daybreakers
by xx-I-love-books-xx
Summary: As Quinn and Rashel are on the run from hunter after helping burn his houses down they both knew they had to become something they both hated to stop the running DAYBREAKERS final chp up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Me:** I won't say it Keller

**Keller:** oh yes you will or you'll become my scratch post!

**Me:** BLACKMAIL*screams*

**Keller:** ok Rashel my sister your turn *calls out*

**Me:** Ok ok ill say it ... *through my

teeth*

**Keller:** Good Rashel she's all yours

**Me:** *screams*

**Chp 1**

**RPOV**

I looked at Quinn and saw the most beautiful thing in my life. We were camping in a forest outside Las Vegas (I have no idea if there is a forest

outside Las Vegas but what the hell) hiding away from public just in case a night worlder saw us and was under Hunters control if Hunter caught

us we were dead "Quinn I love you, you know that I'll stay with you no matter how long we have to run" I said "Rashel" Quinn started "how do

you fell about becoming a day breaker" he said. I smiled he had kept me out of his head all morning " if it means we can be together peacefully ill

do anything even becoming a damm day breaker" as I said the last part his lips pressed against mine "you thought hunter was bad try facing half

my cousins, werewolf's, shape shifters, vampires, some humans and Thierry" he said "wait Thierry Descouedres the vampire elder he is in charge

of circle day break wow a vampire elder turning against his own people never thought that could happen" Quinn laughed "well im not an elder

but I am the most feared vamp doesn't that count" I laughed at that then something hit me "Quinn Thierry's guards are not just goin to let John

Quinn walk up to circle daybreak's headquarters we need to make a plan" he sighed "ok what do we do" I smiled and let my instincts as the cat to take over and plan what we'll do.

**Chp 2 RPOV**

First thing we had to do was stake out the mansion (no joke intended) and learn their security patterns, which wasn't easy they changed ever 7

minutes at my end, I sent Quinn to stake out the other side of the mansion we kept in touch using our soul mate connection because all the

guards were either vamps or wolves Rashel it changes every 9 minutes here Quinn said to me in my mind that gives us a 2 minute window

goddess this is going to be tricky but it'll work cause im the cat I sent back I could here his mental laughs through the connection my stomach

rumbled only quietly but a wolves ears twitched but then shook its head and continued his watch Quinn at the next change lets get outta here

before my stomach gives me away I was nervous now ok and we watched for another 2 minutes before the change over I sprinted as fast as I

could when I jumped out of the tree I was using for cover to the café me and Quinn agreed to met up at, he obviously got there first, I smiled god

I loved him even seeing him had me breath less I feel the same way he said he had read my mind, I sat down beside him in the booth he was

sitting in we were just about to order when the door opened I automatically looked up and froze, beside me Quinn cursed under his breath, the

teenage girl who walked in was one of the lancers my old hunting group, Lisa, she was sick the night we caught Quinn but probably knew from

Elliot that I had betrayed my team and ran off. As any vamp hunter would do her eyes went around the room searching for anything not human

her eyes slid past me, frozen beside Quinn then snapped back to me. Recognition flashed in her chocolaty brown eyes Rashel she doesn't know

anything so make something up like your undercover go Quinn said into my mind "ill be right back" I said to him then slid out of the both I

grabbed Lisa's arm as she walked to meet me and we walked to the bathroom together as soon as I the bathroom door closing "you almost blew

my cover" I hissed to her but she yelled "Rashel" and pounced on my giving me a hug "what happened you were there one day the next poof

you were gone Elliot and the others said nothing about anything and they were angry when I asked where you were so they sent me to Las

Vegas" she smiled "who was the bloodsucker" I grimaced "Quinn" "WHHHHAAATTT" she screamed but I clamped my hand on her mouth "he can

hear you" I hissed again "sorry" she mumbled into my hand "Go back to your headquarters and tell who's ever in charge the cat's in town, now

go I have some slaying to do" and she hurried out of the bathroom, I let out a sigh lets get out of here and go somewhere else I telepathically to

Quinn and left the bathroom he was waiting with the door opened for me we left and headed for a little place called flashing lights I ate my salad

**( Ya I know but Rashel would hardly be eating burgers and** **chips)** And we left I was really jumpy encase one of the unending amount of vamps

that passed us would recognise Quinn but luckily none did we should do it tonight we have all the information we need lets get this over with I said all he did was nod in agreement and we headed into the dark.

**A/N: plz review and I will be uploading the next chp soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

**Me: **mwa ha ha *evilly laughs*

**Ash: **I heard evil laughs im the only one who can do that!

**Me: **IM TAKING OVER THE NIGHT WORLD!!!!

**Ash: **say your not taking over the night world and it belongs to L. *with silvery eyes*

**Me: **Im…not…taking…over…the…night…world…it…belongs…to…. L. *dreamily*

Chapter 3

I sat in a tree with Quinn for another hour to be sure Thierry was there **next change over **I said to Quinn **ok **Quinn replied I was suspicious cause he was hiding his thoughts from me but being my soulmate he couldn't keep me out, his thoughts were filled with worry about me getting hurt **after slaying hundreds of vamps and only coming out with a scar your worrying that some peace loving night worlder's and some humans are going to hurt me **I almost blew our cover by snickering but the idiot of a werewolf decided to walk on the gravel making a lot of noise **now **Quinn said and we were off running, a vampire who was always skipping and smiling liked to keep her window opened to air out her room on the second floor so me and Quinn scaled the wall in no time and climbed into her window **were in now we just have to **but I broke off as I heard light skipping feet coming our **damm it **I cursed in my head I pulled out my wooden stake and turned it around so I was holding the point **what are you doing kill her **Quinn yelled mentally at me **if we are going to join we better not kill someone or well never be allowed **I yelled back and crept behind the door as it opened, she took one step in turned on the lights and gasped she was looking at Quinn I pounced on her and hit her hard on her head with the wood knocking her out cold **she called out telepathically quick lets go** Quinn said and as quietly as we could we legged it out of the room.

**JPOV (James**** point of view) **

The meeting was really boring when poppy left to get a file from our room Thierry was saying the same things "Hunters getting stronger blah…blah…blah the wild powers need to be found blah…blah…blah more people starting to come over to our side blah…blah…blah…blah" I sighed deeply **JAMIE!! **Poppy screamed in my head sat up there was a faint pain on my head **poppy what's wrong POPPY **I yelled at her but she didn't reply I searched her thoughts she was unconscious but the last thing she had saw was… "Quinn" I snarled everyone looked at me "he's here he knocked Poppy unconscious" I bolted out of the room with Thierry, Nelson, Lupe and Ash on my tail. We made it to my room in no time I burst into it and there was Poppy on the ground with a big bloody gash on her forehead, I was by her side in a second "Poppy, poppy wake up" I said as I slapped her face lightly and her eyes fluttered " James" she whispered "Quinn is here with a human I heard her thoughts we need to find them before she knows to much" I gasped "Quinn here with a human impossible" "uh James" Nelson said "was Lupe following us" I nodded "yes why" he looked around "then were is she" he asked , Thierry turned around and ran out with Nelson a couple of seconds behind him.

**RPOV (Rashel) **

We hide in a side corridor waiting for them to run past. After a minute we heard four sets of footsteps running out flat our way to the female vampire's room three vampires ran past **Ash, James and Thierry **Quinn informed me wow I thought his cousins were here maybe they would side with us and let us join **not going to work I've been so bitter I was a bit mean to them and they hate me** he said to me I smiled **a bit **was all I said because a young girl went sprinting past we heard her skid then step back to see us, her mouth fell open as she saw Quinn step in front of me and go into a protective stance **let me sort this out **"please help me please I want to go home but he said im his, his trading tool" I said with tear filled eyes "step away from the girl Quinn or ill rip your throat out" she said with a steady voice **let me slip through your stance then ill knock her out what is she **I sent to Quinn "Werewolf ill never give up this vermin its my trading tool" I squeaked as his teeth came down then jumped over his arm and ran into the werewolf's arms "its ok now ill protect you" she said to me then turned to Quinn who was smiling "but who's going to save you from this cat" I said she spun around and I brought down the silver dagger handle and hit her on the head she collapsed on the ground with the shock on her face still there **come on there in Poppy's room now **Quinn said pulling me out of the side corridor and into the main one we slid into a half opened door way as a guard came down the hall concentrating on his walkie-talkie "every guard come to the west side of the building and search for Quinn and a young human girl" I heard a man say down the walkie-talkie **lets go to the conference** **room and wait there they'll find us soon** I smiled and nodded and we headed towards the biggest and most easterly point in the house **look at the size of this place it will be hours before they find us there is about 500 rooms here** we reached the conference room and Quinn opened the door "lady's first" he said I giggled cause he became real nicer around me we sat at the head of the huge table that could fit a 100 people looking at the door and waited.

**A/N: hey Chp three coming soon it might be the last or second last chapter so review plz **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

**Rashel: **say it vampire

**Me: **put down the stake and we'll talk

**Rashel: **say it and I will *pushing the stake into my back a little *

**Me: **I DON'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**Rashel:**Good now we understand each other

**Chp 5**

RPOV

I was waiting nervously waited for the 'army' to find us I could here them shouting at each other and running all over the place to find us. James was the most angry of them all yelling "QUINN WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'LL WISH I NEVER DID" they wouldn't check in here till last cause they all came from here at the start of the search** Quinn what if they kill you or you get hurt and wont listen **I was panicking now if Quinn died I wouldn't know what to do he was my soulmate he, leant over from his chair and kissed me passionately **they will I wont get hurt im listening to Thierry's thoughts he is confused and wants to know why I suddenly popped up in his mansion uh oh 3..2 and 1 ** "LUPE" an outraged voice yelled **they found Lupe that werewolf girl you knocked unconscious **he told me **I wouldn't have guessed **I said sarcastically I stared out into space wondering what would happen now we pissed off so many people for knocking a vamp and a wolf unconscious I sighed and so did Quinn **Im bored I wish they came in here soon **Quinn complained to me I thought what would the cat do…** that's it Quinn ill be right back **I said he searched my mind on what I was going to do **ha, ha, ha good idea **he laughed at me I stood up and walked slowly and quietly to the door, I peered out and saw Ash turning the corner and disappear I got out my silver knife and went to the wall opposite the door and carved a big cat claw on the wall and under it 'turn around' I laughed loudly, loud enough for one of the people near by to hear she ran back into Quinn just before James, Ash, Thierry and Keller ran around the corner, from inside we heard them gasp, Quinn chuckled "Get every guard here with wood and guns looks like the mysterious Cat has decided to infiltrate our base as well" Thierry shouted and a set of footsteps ran away.

**Chp 6 **

RPOV

Quinn tried to look relaxed but he was tense "come in Thierry we need to talk" he called out, the door opened and Thierry was standing there looking angry but then shock took over his expression behind him about twenty other Day Breakers looked in. James had Ash and Nissa (from kellers team) holding him back but they froze and stared at Quinn and me, Quinn had his arm around me half protectively and half lovingly "Quinn you're the cat I would never had guessed" Ash said "Ash this is no time for your jokes" Thierry said glaring at him, he walked forward and every followed him filling the other side of the room half of them had stakes in their hands loosely at their sides "Quinn why the hell are you here and knocking out people and not killing them why these games" Thierry looked angry "I didn't knock anyone out" I noticed that James didn't have anyone restraining him anymore "you little lying bastard" yelled and jumped, I was faster I had my wooden knife un shafted and on his throat before he realised what was happening "do anything to Quinn and you'll never breath again" I snarled and shoved him back across the room, Quinn laughed "that is what I love about you Rashel the cat you can always protect yourself" all the people as well as myself looked at him in shock **what the hell john I didn't want my real name out there now a lot of vamps know my real name **I mentally yelled at him, most people were staring at me I probably looked really angry "you're the Cat" Lupe she looked stunned, James was worried "you could have killed poppy" he said his voice shaking must vampires in the room had angled themselves towards the door I rolled my eye's "your more afraid of a little vermin girl than Quinn" I snorted Quinn did something that shocked everyone in the room even more "your not vermin" he said staring at me, Ash started laughing "I thought I would be dead before I heard Quinn say something like that" I walked back to Quinn and sat next to him he put his arm back around me everyone tensed as if they were waiting to pull Quinn off me to stop him drinking my blood as if I thought then a single voice was heard** "** OH MY GOD QUINN IS THAT YOUR SOULMATE" and chaos erupted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Ash: hey knock, knock **

**Me: who's there**

**Ash: In the mirror **

**Me: In the mirror who**

**Ash: In the mirror you see someone who doesn't own the night World Series that person in the mirror is you *laughs ***

**Me: your not going to be laughing when Mary find out *runs off* **

**Ash: Oh SH…. **

**Mary-Lynette: ASH REDFERN** ***Screams***

**CHP 7 **

**RPOV  
**I looked and saw that poppy girl who I had knocked out, in my mind she was now the most smartest person in this house she put two and two

together and got soulmate's everyone looked absolutely shocked and nobody moved "Quinn" poppy said "is she" we looked into each others

eyes "yes I love Rashel and she loves me" suddenly everyone was laughing, really laughing Ash was even on the ground laughing so hard red

tinged tears came out Thierry was even chuckling "ok that's enough" Thierry said when he saw the pissed off expression Quinn was wearing

"why are you hear then Quinn" he asked "Really Thierry you find out I have a human soulmate and on top of it all being hunted at this very

moment by Hunter Redfern and you ask why we are here" "what Hunter is hunting you himself what did you do Quinn" Thierry asked "well it

started when one night I was wondering the streets and got in a fight with a couple of vamp hunters and this cat knocked me out with wood

when I woke up Rashel was about to slay me but she let me go, a couple nights later when I was collecting human girls for a blood feast Rashel

was one of the people I took I didn't realise cause I never saw her face the first night, when we were on hunters privet island for the blood feast

she set all the humans free and her slayer friend Nyala was one of them they got away on the boats I could have stopped them but I didn't I

helped instead Rashel wanted to slay the vampires in the mansion but I wouldn't let her so she knocked me unconscious again and ran of to go a

slaying I followed her and so did her slayer friend Nyala one thing lead to another and in the end we burned down hunters mansion and he was

the only one who survived so I guess he might be a little pissed at me" Quinn said and I want to still kill him after he killed my mother and Timmy I

thought (oh Timmy isn't a vamp in my story he and Rashel's mom get killed by Hunter) "what was that Rashel" poppy asked "oh sorry im the most

powerful telepath in here so I might have accidentally just read your thoughts" I cursed inwardly "well when I was five on my birthday my mom

brought me to a big in door play pen for little kids with my best friend Timmy and hunter took Timmy when I wasn't looking after him and I

stumbled across him drinking Timmy's blood I screamed and my mom heard she came to see what was wrong as soon as she came into the room

hunter had Timmy in he killed her and snapped Timmy's neck, he tried to kill me twice once at the play pen but I got away by screaming so loud

and all the adults chased him and then he set fire to my aunts house killing her but not me the same day he is the reason I became a hunter"

every single pair of eyes looked at me with pity and sadness, Quinn gave me a little squeeze knowing I didn't like talking about what had

happened I looked into his eyes then saw in the windows behind him ten shadows before I could say anything the windows blew in.

**A/N: wow this is going to be longer than I thought I say another 4-5 chapters coming up :) oh and REVIEW PLZ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**Me: **I have never and will never own the night world cause of Ash

**Ash: **What'd I do?

**Me: **You hypnotised me remember cause I can

**Ash:** Oh Ya. Hey, how can you remember your not supposed to

**Me: **Rashel found out im half vampire, so there, ha

**Ash:** awww no fair why does everything I do get messed up * runs away*

**Me: **Ya, you better run im going to rip your throat out for hypnotising me!

**Chp 8**

Rpov  
  
Quinn had me across the room before any glass touched me. Everyone was shocked but soon took up what ever defence stance that was

suitable for them, in front of us coming through the window were seven people and three of them were dragging three girls who were putting up

a struggle "Maggie" "Mary-Lynette" "Hannah" Delos, Ash and Thierry looked at their soulmates with horror as all three had big silver knife's to

their throats "Now thierry you know we have to get rid of any vermin who know about the night world" a man stepped forward and everyone

(even Rashel) hissed "Hunter let my maggie go now" Delos yelled while reaching for his knife "now Delos we don't want to go blasting that blue

fire of yours it might just hit one of the vermin" Delos stopped his hand with the knife in it just above his wrist and hissed again "HUNTER"

everyone stared at Thierry he looked angry scrath that he looked scary angry the people closest to him took a step back he looked so angry

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE NOW" Thierry yelled in rage at hunter but had his eyes on a struggeling Hannah "cause now all the vermin who I want  
to kill are here hand over young Rashel and ill go" I grabbed Quinn's arm as he pulled forward "you'll never touch her" he hissed his teeth sliding

down "oh well" hunter said then with a flick of his hand the vampires that had come in with hunter started backing away back through the

window, Hunter turned and ran at vampire speed out the window "Rashel stay here he wants you so stay in here" Thierry ordered me then took

off with everyone including Quinn after Hunter and the human soulmates, Quinn turned back and looked at me when I ran forward to help them

fight and said "stay please" I saw the seriousness in his eyes so I stopped running and walked to the window "im watching and ill be here where

you can see me the whole time so no need to worry" he kissed me on the lips then ran out into the battle that was taking place in the back

garden of the mansion. I saw the numbers on Hunters side had multiplyed by about ten times so no one but me noticed Hunter getting away with  
the three human soulmates I was just about to climb out the window to go after them when I heard a faint crunch of glass I spun around and…

**A/N: hahahahaha cliff hanger**

**Who will be behind Rashel?Whats going to happen? Review and ill post the next chapter he he im evil!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

**Me: **James if you kiss me ill say what everybody knows I got to say

**James: **WHAT!!

**Me: **you heard me kiss me, and ill say it

James: You are evil little…

**Me: **vampire who things your hot

**James: **ok * leans forward*

*Me suddenly kissing fish *

**Me:** EWWWWWWWW

**L.J: **ha I own the night world so if any of my characters don't want to do something I wont force them, now what will I do with you vampire

**Me: *******screams as wood goes through hand *

**L.J**: As paramore's song goes that's what you get when you don't let L.J win more or less *laughs*

**CHP 9 **

**QPOV**

I couldn't let my guard down there was so many others attacking me I barely had time to breath but even then we were winning as I looked to

my left after staking a vampire with Rashel's wood knife I saw Delos was blasting night worlder's left, right and centre with the blue flame he and

three others possessed it was amazing actually disintegrating the night worlder's. I finished off a werewolf and checked on Rashel I looked over

to the smashed windows and she wasn't there _Damm it Rashel cant you ever do as your told_ I told her through the link _Sorry John I tried, they_

_got m._.. her reply was weak and at the end cut off I froze in mid fight earning myself a good few injures _RASHEL_ I yelled but no reply came I

whipped my head around to the house again and set of as fast as I could running through a lot of fights I stopped and ducked as blue flames

shot in front of my path "you, you're the reason now they have Maggie" a angry Delos was a few metres to my left he lifted his arm and I ducked

again as more flames chased me I was panicking now I needed to get to Rashel.

**RPOV**

I heard a faint crunch of glass I span around and there stood a man his eyes were black and oh my sweet lord! HE HAD FOUR HORNS ON HIS

HEAD he was a f***ing dragonhow the hell was I suppose to beat a dragon Ya sure I was a cat but flip I am going to die even then im going

down fighting I took out slowly my silver knife "come on little human come with me and you wont get hurt" he said his voice was cold, acting time

"who are you" I asked making my voice shake at just the right places he smiled he took the bait, god I never knew dragons were idiots suddenly

a blast of energy that would have made a weak human faint came over me I faked collapsing , he laughed and came over to pick me up he bent

down his ugly dark face inches away from mine and I lunged at him with my silver dagger and tore at his forehead he roared as three of his horns

came off including the main one but with the last horn still on he blasted me with another blast of dark energy that probably should kill me in the

back of my mind I heard my Quinn _Damm it Rashel cant you ever do a your told_ I laughed softly as the Dragon snarled at me g_Sorry John I tried, they_

_got m_… but before I could finish another blast of energy blasted me I fell into darkness with Quinn yelling at me in terror my name _RASHEl…_

**A/N: OMG what's going to happen review some more and you'll find out :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

**Me**: L.j how could you do that to me I only healed today im your biggest fan

**L.J: **well I have to protect **my** characters and **my **story line

**Me:** high five sister I total agree with you I would totally do the same for my characters I created in my fan fictions * laughing *

**L.J: **why did you laugh?

**Me: **Ill say the disclaimer if I get an autograph

**L.J: **ok *takes out pen and paper and starts writing*

**Me: **I do not own the night world this awesome author beside me does L.J

**L.J:** here * hands her a piece of paper and runs off *

**Me:** ok weird * opens folded paper and gasps* hey this says you suck no fair L.J * starts crying*

**Chp 10**

**QPOV**

Shit, Delos was pissed I mean really pissed I couldn't even breath before he was attacking me with his fire, I ducked again then something

popped into my head "Delos if Im the reason they have Maggie why isn't your fire disintegrating me I mean come on the blue fire must know who

is good or bad if all I got is a couple of burns" that stopped him he looked at his hands glowing blue "your right" I let out a breath in relief, I was

searching for Rashel but no thoughts came so I searched her memory's something attacked her that even she was scared of it, Shit again "DELOS

COME WITH ME NOW RASHEL GOT ATTACKED BY A DRAGON" I yelled at him he took a step back in shock then ran forward any daybreaker that

heard me followed I ran at top speed towards the mansion from a distance I saw a man his fore head bloody dragging Rashel through the

window he put up his hand and pulled a bloody silver dagger from his head, I smiled slightly of coarse Rashel went down fighting by the looks of it

she almost won I raced up to the dragon and flung him away from Rashel he Growled and got up from were I flung him I saw that he had two

holes in his forehead and a third one had a horn growing back through it, the main horn "Delos Quick blast it now its main horns only growing

back blast him now" but before Delos could the Dragon smiled and his skin ripped off him and a lizard kept growing and growing until a actual

Dragon 30 feet tall was standing there it let out a blood chilling roar and I could tell by the silence the battle had frozen on the I looked and saw it

had its eyes on Rashel it opened its mouth and a dark flame as black as night came out and was heading towards Rashel( F.Y.I, I thought golden

flames were weak so I evilfided it) a flash of blue came from were Delos was standing and it cut of the black flames before it could do any harm I

ducked under the flames and ran to Rashel and picked her up I almost cried when I saw her face it was so beautiful but now it was all bloody and

look as if it was smashed into a wall a grimace of pain was on her face I ran away from the battle into the mansion until I got to Iliana one of the

wild powers hiding in her room, every night worlder knew she was a weak person who hated fighting, she squeaked when she saw me "look

afterher please" as I place Rashel on the couch of Iliana's room I couldn't be bothered going back through the house so I decided to take the

window and I leaped through it braking it only to find my self landing on the dragons back .Now the battles is on.

**A/N LoL im evil always ends on a cliffy how will the battle end? What about Rashel? Will another wild power end up in my story? What will **

**happen to the human soulmate's? Here is a little part taken from the next chapter edited to give away nothing LOL **

'Even though we --- the battle I lost my heart and soul I will search and search with the others but knowing Hunter Redfern we are already to late

to save……………'

**by the by that was from QPOV oh and ill be done soon just give a girl time to type!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

**Me: **no matter how hard I wish upon a star night world is still L.J smiths

**M'Lin: **Stars did I hear someone say stars

**Me**: M'Lin you go running back to Ash now, im pissed and we don't want anything happening to your pretty little neck now do we

**M'Lin: **WHAT!!!! ASH, ASH, ASH *screams *

**Ash: **what M'Lin

**M'Lin: **this human just threatened to kill me

**Ash: **WHATTTTT! *Attacks me but only bits thin air*

**Me: **you tried to kill this half vamp, half witch, half human but she says no, no, no

*****Ash and M'Lin just stare at darkness*

**Me:** oh and did I forget half dragon* says as blasting them to pieces with blue flames *

**Me: **me really EVILLLL

**Chp 11 **

**QPOV**

This bastard was going to get killed even if he is a stupid dragon I thought as I dodged a blast of black flames the dragon was doing everything it  
could to shake me off its back but my anger was so great that every dark energy blast only made me have a headache. It was now doing this

weird attempt of spinning in hope of getting me off, I hung onto one of the dirty coloured dark gold spikes I was just getting to the neck of this

monster when I heard a scream, Iliana was screaming, I saw three vampires standing in the window I just jumped out of and Iliana hanging onto

the window sill damm it I have a choice this fucking dragon or saving Iliana _DELOS GET Iliana _I sent a thought bomb to an unconscious Delos most

people were unconscious only me, Thierry, Jez. Morgread and Keller were conscious and fighting with all our energy I saw Delos stir and then

shoot up and swung around with his eyes on Iliana I went back to the fucking dragon I turned to see its big pitch black eyes staring directly at me  
I smiled just a little and it roared "ha temper, temper dragon" I said I wanted it as angry as it could get it roared again and its head darted

towards me and I lunged at its horns…

**IliannaPOV**

Oh poor Rashel I thought she looked terrible I hope this healing spell will work but without Winnie I might mess it up but I couldn't leave her like

this I put my hands above her face " nisode hela in the name of Hecate mother of witch people heal this girl" I mumbled and say in amazement

the cuts and blood disappear I smiled Winnie would be proud if she saw me I learned witch spells so fast I was still smiling when I was punched

in the jaw sending me tumbling across the floor towards the opened window with my mouth filling with blood I let out the loudest scream I ever

screamed in my life. I grabbed the sill as I fell out and looked up there standing in the opened window were three vampires smirking down a me I

sharp pain was hurting my hand I looked and saw a piece of glass in my hand. One of the three vampires walked forward and lifted his foot "have  
fun" he spit at me then he brought his foot down I screamed again as he broke my hand and left go. As I fell I lifted both my arms and let out the

blue flames with in me and the blue flames hit two of the vampires in the window the third one had disappeared I closed my eyes as they

withered and a flash of blue caught my eyes before I hit the group softly.

**DPOV**

I was sprinting towards the dragon as the dark energy hit me and I crumbled with the force of it and drifted in darkness and thought of Maggie,

my Maggie that girl that was so strong for a human and pain came from where my heart was _DELOS GET Iliana _Quinn shouted at me telepathically

I groaned and came aware of the battle around me shit I jumped up and spun around to see Iliana a fellow wild power hanging on for dear life

with three vampires staring down at her one of them then stamped o her hand I could hear the bones break from here I knew what was going to

happen she was already falling as I cut myself I pointed my hands at her as she fell from four storeys high she was pointing at the vampires as

she let go of the blue flame I froze she was a gentile creature for a witch she closed her eyes as the vampires burned and I let go of the flame as

well catching her like a net and making her float softly to the ground I let out a sigh in relief then froze as a huge roar came from the dragon I

looked and saw Quinn ripping its face to shreds and as the last two horns fell to the ground the dragon finally died and a blur of movement as

Quinn raced into the mansion. I started to help day breakers that were hurt Iliana stood up and shouted " NISODE HELA WITH THE POWER OF

THE BLUE FLAME AND AS A DIRECTED HECATE DECENDANT I WANT YOU TO HEAL THE ONE'STHAT WISH TO SAVE THE WORLD" and with that the

blue flame poured out of her body and wrapped itself around the Day breakers healing them the all got to their feet and froze as a cry of rage,

fear and heart brokenness came from the house every single person knew it was Quinn I thought of two options 1 Rashel his soulmate was dead

or 2 they had taken her as well I think option 2 was most likely.

**QPOV **

I was so angry that I ripped up the dragons face it fell to the ground with a loud thump but I was already racing towards the mansion I heard

behind me Iliana shouting something but I didn't listen I just raced towards her room I got to the door and looked in expecting Rashel to be lying

on the couch but she wasn't I froze for exactly 8 seconds before I saw the note_ I_ _expect to be picking your 'soulmate' every time john – hunter_ I

let out a yell in every emotion I was felling. Fear. Rage and heart brokenness now it was on Even though we won the battle I lost my heart and

soul I will search and search with the other soulmate's buy knowing Hunter Redfern we are already to late to save the ones we love.

**Two days later **

Every breath I took the pain of losing Rashel was getting more and more painful I was in a town called Tulsa we were searching every town in the  
USA to find our soulmate's we had stopped in a forest to feed off some pacing dear when I felt a presence _stop feeding now human with a mind  
__  
block coming in fast _we had just wiped the blood off our mouths when a girl in her early twenties walked into the clearing her eyes were a crystal

blue and she had long black hair she looked at me "Quinn I was told you can help me my name is Sarah, Sarah Redfern"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for this annoying thing but plz read my new story the dreams are real so you will know Sarah Redfern's story ok **

**Disclaimer**

**Me: **ok im board and out of idea's so ill just say it I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT WORLD OK

**CHP12**

**RPOV**

I woke up with a head ache and moaned "dam it that is the last time I try and fight a dragon" I said and heard a gasp I peeled back my eye lids I

knew I should be in a defensive crouch but the dark energy was still draining my energy I saw lady Hannah standing over me "where are we my

head hurts to much to look and this bloody dark dragon energy is killing me not literally lady Hannah" I said at the end when I saw her worried

expression "Rashel what did you do your clothes are bloody and you look like you went through a ditch" I rolled my eyes "as I said I was fighting

a dragon bloody thing should have done its research before fighting the cat got most of its horns off to before I passed out with the dark energy

blast" "why did you do that" a ginger haired girl asked ahh that must be Maggie " well it seems that all the boys" I paused to roll my eyes again

"were to busy fighting to notice you getting dragged off so I tried to follow but hunter had a dragon after me it attacked me before I could help ye  
three sorry" they looked at me like I grew three heads "what? What I say?" Hannah was shaking her head "you apologised for taking on a

fucking dragon and was almost killed just to try and save us and you apologise" I was the one who was shocked now I know for a fact lady

Hannah hated killing and cursing so I must mean something to her I smiled if after half an hour of doing nothing but cause trouble at their

mansion and they still liked me I hugged all three of them Mary, Maggie and Lady Hannah when a sound of bolts being unlocked broke us up I

looked and an old rusty door opened "well, well, well isn't this touching" a dark evil voice came from the silhouette in the door.

**A/N again**

**Ok short chapter but do read my other new story about Sarah Redfern!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer **

**Me: **Hey I don't own night world oh and Delos

**Delos: **yes

**Me:** um I was wondering could you LET ME GO NOW

**Delos: **I think the dungeon will do you good for a while

**Me: **Don't you walk away from me…. or close that door get…. GET BACK HERE NOW!!!

**Delos: ………**

**Me:** I don't want to be alone in the dark WHAAA!!

**A/N sozs I didn't upload waz busy with another story**

**CHP 12**

**SPOV (Sarah)**

I was told I could get help from my cousin Iliana but she told me to look for Thierry. I flew in my eagle form to where I heard the boys were

looking for their soul mates; I could feel there pain losing a soulmate was unbelievably painful. I heard them ahead so I landed and turned into

my human/vamp mode I ran towards them they were in a clearing feeding, I stepped out into the clearing and four vampires were glaring at me I

noticed familiar features from one of them the flashing eyes that changed like mine so that was Ash my couz they thought I was his twin when I

showed up at the destroyed mansion they said my eyes would stop them long enough to talk because I knew were their mates were as I

escaped from that poorly guarded building that my uncle called a home and I saw them being dragged in half conscious one even unconscious I

listen to their thoughts and picked out Quinn and turned to him "Quinn I was told you can help me my name is Sarah, Sarah Redfern" then they

gasped.

**QPOV**

I gasped her when I looked into her eyes they were brown but they were crystal blue "oh you noticed Ya Iliana said I looked like Ash they

thought I was his twin when I showed up but im not" I growled "how do you know Iliana" she rolled her eyes "god has losing your soul mates

made ye all dumb do I need to repeat my self im Sar-ah Red-fern but my mom was a Har-man" I then realized something "how do you know we

lost our Soul mates" she sighed "when dear old uncie Hunter found out what I was he wanted me to fight and told me his plan but couldn't make

me take part so while he was out fighting you lot I snuck out almost got caught to saw them drag in four girls half conscious one looked really bad  
and was unconscious they brought them to the room next to mine so I hightailed it out of there before they realized I was gone and guess what

there names were M'lin, Hannah , Maggie and Rashel" I grabbed her and pushed her into a tree "where are they" I growled but she was gone

instead a eagle slipped out between my hands "what…where she go" I looked around and saw the eagle landing behind Delos and Ash and turn

into Sarah "Ash, Delos you really going to let Quinn kill your little cousin" they whirled around and stared mouths open Thierry was walked over to  
me "Quinn she came to us for help we don't hurt people that ask for help and she knows were our soul mates are" he turned around "now Sarah

please tell me what are you and why you need our help" she smirked " my dad was a vampire, my mom was a Harman witch my aunt and uncle,

Harman side were shape shifters of the first house so im a mixture of all three a vampire witch wolf and eagle shape shifter oh and a old soul and

I need your help with two things one I need help busting out your girls and two do you know my soul mate his name is wolf I lost him in my last

life" Thierry looked at her "Sara-Beth" she smiled wider "oh so you do know him he was the only one to call me that my name was Bethany Sarah

but he called me Sara-Beth to annoy me" she said then laughed "come on lets go back to Las Vegas cause your way, way off were they have

them" with that she flickered into a wolf then started running north we followed her because with every step I took hope grew bigger and bigger.

** A/N PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

**Me:** *sigh* thank god I escaped after 2 weeks uh oh

**Maggie:** ahhhhhhhhhhh steely Neely to the rescue

**Me: **ahhhhhhh what I do HELP STOP

**Maggie: **you almost killed Delos Ill kill you

**Me: **ill say it if you STOP attacking me with a wooden stake

**Maggie: ***stops* hummm ok

**Me: **even though im dying now I admit I don't own anything that isn't made up by my brain

**Maggie: ***smirking* back to the dungeon

**Chp 13 **

**QPOV**

We raced into the mansion with the wolf that transformed back into Sarah. Iliana ran up and hugged her "oh I was sooo worried did they hurt

you at all S" Sarah laughed "no not at all Illy" they turned and probably saw all our faces looking confused and burst out laughing at the same

time "we used to be joint at the hip when we were younger before Illy here had to move away" oh that's why "now where are our soulmate's

Sarah" Thierry asked "ok so in the middle of the desert here in las Vegas there is a mountain I know were the secret entrance is but inside said

mountain its hollow were hunters private castle is that's why you didn't catch him crossing the boarders he never left perfect hiding spot right

under your nose's" she said then smirked "and im helping you cause one thing I didn't tell you is never mix a vampire, witch and first house shape

shifter cause you get me un ending witch powers, impossible vampire powers and the power from my shape shifting side is exactly like a dragon

which is just a bonus to me" she said everyone and I mean everyone's jaws dropped "yep that's me the most powerful creature ever made and I

only found out about 3 months ago" Thierry was the first to recover and stepped cautiously forward "can we rust you Sarah will you not harm

anyone" at this her jaw dropped and Iliana lost it for the first time ever "Can you trust her! Can you trust her I wouldn't be hugging her if I

thought she was a danger!! I've known her since we were 3 she is the kindest person ever!!! She gave up looking for her own Soulmate so she

could help you bloody sad cases oh ill blast you right now Thierry I don't care if you're the first made vampire I should disintegrate you for saying

that!!!!!" she screeched a us and a ball of blue flames formed in her hands she had been clenching her fist so hard that it drew blood and she

fired at Thierry but before it could hit her Sarah appeared in front of him and closed her eyes the blue flames then hit a wall a golden see through

wall we all stared like idiots mouths opened in shock. What the hell was that?

**SPOV**

I only saw Illy lose it once before and that was when Tess a bully had pushed me off the slide in the park and hurt my rist she went in kicking and

punching and didn't stop until she broke Tess's nose she was actually going to hurt Thierry which I couldn't allow I raced in front of Thierry at my

ultra fast vamp speed and closed my eyes I used both my mind powers pushing them out until they formed a shield cutting her off from the rest of

the room, she stopped when she realised I was in front of Thierry "SARAH OH MY GODDESS I didn't mean it oh no" she ran forward then hit the

golden wall I smiled weakly "now Illy are you going to calm down you were about to as you said 'Disintegrate' Thierry" shock came over her face

"I was what OH MY GODDESS this is Tess all over again oh goddess please forgive me Thierry" she rushed forward but hit my wall again "oh sorry

Illy forgot to take it down" I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath and the shield came into my mind I opened my eyes and looked around

everyone was staring at me which I hated so I let my self disappear literally I could turn invisible "what were she go" Quinn asked "oh no S I

killed you" Iliana wailed "Sarah where are you" Delos yelled and so did Ash and I thought I might as well have some fun while in this mode so I

crept behind Quinn and poked him in the back he jumped and turned around growling everyone turned growling as well I then went to ash and

whispered in his ear "ash" he looked around confused and I did it again "ash, ash ,ash save me, me, me" he looked around wildly "Sarah guys did

you hear her Sarah" he asked and they nodded "im, im, im above you, you, you" I whispered like a echo they all looked up and I went to the

middle of the room and became visible and screamed "BOO!!" and they all screamed like little girls I was rolling on the ground laughing , Iliana

joined in as well and all the vampires looked pissed after five minutes Ash had enough "OK CAN YOU STOP I WANT MY SOULMATE NOW" I stood up

and smiled "OK" I yelled back at him "lets get weapons and go cause from what I know hunter shall be going to the council meeting at 6 and its

now 5:55 lets go" I ran out the door and they all followed I like this place I thought then we ran into the desert.

**A/N FORGIVE ME I HAD WRITERS BLOCK PLZ, PLZ, PLZ REVIEW,**

**Also unless i have over 20 reviews i wont be uploading soon sozs but i want to know if this isnt a waste of my time **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer ME**: I would like to apologize for not updating and say even thought I don't want to nut SORRY AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY

**CHP 14  
****  
****RPOV**

The person standing in the door stepped forward "now your awake the fun can…begin" hunter said with an evil smile that made me shake in fear

for the first time since I started hunting I looked and saw the others were shaking as well "what do you mean fun" I asked even though I was

scared I had to try protect lady Hannah with my life. Hunter smirked "oh the fun that is going to kill you of course" I heard a squeak of fear coming

from Mary-Lynette and hearing this hunter laughed "all I see in front of me is not a lady or a vampire hunter but stupid scared vermin that all is

only good for farming for blood" he said and started walking around us more like as if he was stalking his pray "now ow to kill you how to kill you

four" he said while circling us I followed his circle always putting myself in front of lady Hannah, Maggie and Mary --Lynette they were strong willed  
as far as I could tell but not fighters I thought as I watch hunter I saw the muscles in his leg tense and could tell he was about to jump at us and

he did but before he could I did a round house kick and kicked him in the chest sending him into the wall opposite him he got up straight away

and growled "why you little vermin bitch ill teach you a lesson first the get back to killing the other two he lunged at us and I swept my arm out

pushing lady Hannah onto Mary-Lynette and Maggie ,they stumbled back into the wall behind us then I jumped up and punched hunter in the face  
making his head snap to the side, he growled again and kept lunging but I kept blocking after 5 attempts I started to get messy barley blocking

because of the recent injuries from the dragon and being dragged here I saw hunter smirk as he saw me swaying on the spot still trying to

defend the others "see weak and defenceless you may be able to fight some vampires but im not like that some and now you shall die slowly and

watch as I kill the others" he said and lunged again I dragged up my arms to my face as a last defence and felt him grab my head "I told you id

see you latter" he whispered into my ear as he pulled my head back exposing my throat I knew what was coming and all I could think of was

Quinn, his smile, his laugh and how much he had changed for me I was hiding in memories of him and smiled as hunter bit my throat, it hurt and I

could barely breath, I could feel the blood being drained from me and was faintly aware of somebody shrieking my name and sobbing and cursing

I was so weak I fought to keep my eyes open, then hunter dropped me to the ground I let out a small cry of pain and was barley conscious when

hunter turned to the others I used all the energy I had left and launched myself onto his leg dragging him down to the ground with a slam he

growled and in a second he was over me "how dare you" he screamed at me and kicked me in the ribs sending me flying into a wall I rebounded

and before I could catch my breath hunter had by the throat in the air " I going to rip out your throat now you filthy pest" he brought me down

and grabbed my hair I was in so much pain I didn't feel it I felt his teeth in my throat again and then something happened. The door burst opened

and standing there was a group of horrified soulmate's I felt hunter smirk then rip his teeth out of my throat as I screamed in pain another scream

rose above mine it was his beautiful angel like voice and I smiled as I went under accepting darkness the last thing I heard my angel say was my

name and his voice was filled with fear, pain, loss and agony "RASHEL!!!!" it was so upsetting but I was happy he was there when I died.

**A/n I WILL NOT BE UPDATING AGAINN UNTIL I HAVE MORE THAN 25 REVIEWS SO REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me:** AHHH im sooooo sorry I totally forgot about this story plz don't kill me

**Daybreakers:** Just get on with it NOW

**ME: **(hiding behind sofa in fear) ok, ok ill continue please don't kill me

**Daybreakers:** that is something we can not promise

**Me : **(running away in fear circle daybreak chasing me) ahhhhhhhh

**Quinn:** FINISH THE CHAPTER I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO RASHEL

**Me: **ok Mr. Bossy boots I own nothing at all to do with the Night World Series L.J does so on with the story

**CHP 15**

**QPOV**

Getting in was easy no one expected an attack so we had all the guards down and out in less that 15 minutes. We were now running down to

the dungeons to find our soul mates we heard there screams and I was panicking when I smelt blood, I burst into the cell door first and froze

seeing the scene in front of me Hunter had his teeth in MY RASHELS throat he smirked and ripped them out making her scream and fall to the

ground. I roared letting all my emotions go into it "RASHEL" I yelled and launched myself at my adoptive father bringing out a stake as he crashed

to the ground. I brought it down with all the strength I had but he moved so it went into his arm, he hissed in fury and pain and flung me off him

but I launched myself back at him and fought him. I kicked, punched, bit and scratched anything I could thing of then I pulled the stake out of him

and turned slamming it up into his rib cage and into his cold heart. I didn't even wait to check he was gone, I ran to Rashel and sobbed dropping

to my knees beside her, she was barley breathing ad it was slow and ragged "oh no Rashel I should have been here sooner oh god for give me

please Rashel" I sobbed "someone anyone HELP HER PLEASE I NEED I need.." I trailed off and picked her up carefully then sprinting out and ran

the fastest I ever ran back to Thierry's mansion bursting in the main door "HELP" I screamed and brought her to there infirmary "come on Rashel

you cant die you cant" I begged her sobbing as I burst into the infirmary the Doctor and nurses gasped as I lay her on a bed "help her" I roared

holding her hand and gripping onto our Soul mate connection in my mind trying to save her and give her some more time. The Doctor ran over and

took a look at her injury "im sorry the injuries are to bad most of her arteries and throat are ripped out there is nothing I can do" I let out a roar of

pain and sorrow as the others entered painting I sobbed hold Rashel close to me "no you cant die were is that strong loving girl that loves me you

have to fight please fight you cant die" I sobbed and I saw that most people were crying "she saved us she fought Hunter to save us" Lady

Hannah sobbed into Thierry's arms "We can help" Jez said softly "us wild powers I saved myself and others when I let out my wild power for the

first time" I turned to her "please hurry and try I feel her fading" I sobbed and Jez, Delos and Iliana went around us "Sarah" Iliana called softly

and she was beside her in a second "help us" she said and Sarah nodded they all joined hands and cut there hands a little "concentrate in

healing her concentrate" Sarah chanted I help on with all my strength to the string connecting me to her as a gold and blue ball of power

surrounded us and I watched as her injury's healed and I sobbed in relief and kissed her perfect lips as her eyes fluttered weakly open "come on

Rash your not leaving me so soon" I smiled weakly as she stared at me "Quinn" she asked and I nodded as the blue and gold power disappeared

I hugged her tightly a she hugged me back and I heard a sigh of relief come from everyone "I cn thank you enough let us join you to make up for

what you did" I said hugging the wild powers Thierry smiled widely "of course Rashel saved our soul mates we would drag you two back and have

you under house arrest if you didn't join us Welcome Quinn and Rashel to Circle Daybreak" me and Rashel smiled and she kissed me on the check

"for the first time in my life I actually feel at home" she told me and I smiled "that makes the two of us" I replied kissing her on the lips.

**A/N: SO im finished with the happy ending and everything Yeah Rashel lives and they are accepted into Circle Daybreak Hope you liked it REVIEW PLZ : ) LOL**

**Xx-I-love-books-xX**


End file.
